insaniquarium2fandomcom-20200215-history
Fan-made World of Tanks (FMWoT)
Fan-made World of Tanks (FMWoT) is a fan-made version of WoT, it consists the original nations, usa, german, ussr, british, french and the chinese, including the new TCD tank tree Tiers instead of X, it ends up in XV (TCD ONLY), also, it is more advanced version of the original WoT German Tanks Light Tanks Leichtraktor (I) > PzKpfw II (II) > PzKpfw 38 (t), PzKpfw III Ausf. A, PzKpfw II Luchs (III) > VK 1602 Leopard, PzKpfw 38 nA (IV) > VK 2301 (V) Medium Tanks PzKpfw S35 739 (f) (III) > PzKpfw III (IV) > PzKpfw IV, PzKpfw III/IV (V) > VK 3601 (H), VK 3001 (H), VK 3001 (P) (VI) > PzKpfw V Panther, VK 3002 (DB) (VII) > Panther II (VIII) > E-50 (IX) > E-50 Ausf. M (X) Heavy Tanks PzKpfw VI Tiger, PzKpfw VI Tiger P (VII), PzKpfw WIB Tiger II, VK 4502 (P) Ausf. A (VIII) > VK 4502 (P) Asuf. B, E-75 (IX) > E-100, Maus (X) USA Tanks Light Tanks T1 Cunningham (I) > Medium 2 Light Tank (II) > M3 Stuart (III) > M5 Stuart (IV) > M24 Chaffee (V) Medium Tanks T2 Medium Tank (II) > Medium 2 Medium Tank (III) > M3 Lee (IV) > M4 Sherman, M7 (V) > M4A3E8 Sherman, M4A3E2 (VI) > T20 (VII) > M26 Pershing (VIII) > M46 Patton (IX) > M48A1 (X) Heavy Tanks T1 Heavy (V) > M6 (VI) > T29 (VII) > T32 (VIII) > M103 (IX) > T110E5 (X) USSR Tanks Light Tanks MS-1 (I) > BT-2 (II), T-26 (II) > BT-7 (III) > A-20 (IV), T-50 (IV) > T-50-2 (V_ Medium Tanks T-28 (IV) > T-34 (V) > T-34-85 (VI) > T-43 (VII), KV-13 (VII) > T-44 (VIII) > T-54 (IX) > T-62A (X) Heavy Tanks KV-1 (V) > KV-1S (VI), KV-2 (VI), T-150 (VI) > IS (VII), KV-3 (VII) > IS-3 (VIII), KV-4 (VIII) > ST-I (IX), IS-8 (IX) > IS-4 (X), IS-7 (X) French Tanks Light Tanks RenaultFT (I) > Hotchkiss H35 (II), D1 (II) > AMX 38 (III) > AMX 40 (IV) > ELC AMX (V) > AMX 12t (VI) > AMX 13 75 (VII) > AMX 13 90 (VIII) Medium Tanks D2 (III) > Lorraine 40 t (IX) > Bat Chatillion 25 t (X) B1 (IV) > BDR G1B (V) > ARL 44 (VI) > AMX M4(1945) (VII) > AMX 50 100 (VIII) > AMX 50 120 (IX) > AMX 50B (X) British (UK) Tanks Light Tanks Cruiser Mk. I (II) > Cruiser Mk. III (II) > Cruiser Mk. II (III) > Valentine (IV), Covenanter (IV) > Crusader (V) Medium Tanks Vickers Medium Mk. I (I) > Vickers Medium Mk. II (II) > Vickers Medium Mk. III (III) > Matilda (IV) > Cromwell (VI) > Comet (VII) > Centurion Mk. I (VIII) > Centurion Mk. 7/1 (IX) > FV4202 (X) Heavy Tanks Churchill I (V) > Churchill VII (VI) > Black Prince (VII) > Caernarvon (VIII) > Conqueror (IX) > FV215b (X) Chinese Tanks Light Tanks Renault NC-31 (I) > Vickers Mk. E Type (II) > Type 2597 Chi-Ha (III) > M5A1 Stuart (IV) > 59-16 (VI) > WZ-131 (VII) > WZ-132 (VIII) Medium Tanks Type-34 (V) > Type 58 (VI) > T-34-1 (VII) > T-34-1 (VIII) > WZ T-120 (IX) > 121 (X) IS-2 (VII) > 110 (VIII) > WZ-111 model 1-4 (IX) > 113 (X) TAT Crew Department (TCD) Tanks --more coming soon--